


Simple

by BonsaiBovine



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Cabin Pressure Challenge July, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonsaiBovine/pseuds/BonsaiBovine
Summary: Arthur brings a little gift.





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 19! Cabin Pressure Challenge July 2019. Prompt: Simple
> 
> Big thanks go to Ottermo for organizing the challenge and for being my trusted beta

Martin watched as Theresa unpacked the carefully-if-slightly-clumsily-wrapped packet. She unveiled a wooden object roughly the size of her palm, her eyes going wide.

“Oh, this is wonderful! Thank you, Arthur! Here, Martin, have a look.“

She handed the small wooden plane to Martin, who inspected it closely. He could feel his grin widen. “Arthur! Where did you manage to get a wooden scale model of a Lockheed-McDonnell?! And a baby-proof one at—“

He interrupted himself when he noticed the tiny letters etched into the side. “OJS?“

Arthur looked taken aback. “Oh, I'm sorry! I thought I should put MJN, because that's what we were called when you were with us. It's just... then I thought OJS would be better because the baby could learn to recognize the plane. So they'd know which one it is when you come to visit. Or when we come to visit. But if I'm careful, I can probably scrape the writing off and put MJN, if you like.“

He glanced hopefully at Martin, whose turn it now was to look dumbstruck.

Luckily, as was so often the case, Theresa came to his rescue: “Oh, no, Arthur! It's absolutely perfect! I'm sure the baby will love it! I think Martin is just baffled you made it yourself. You did, though, right?“

Arthur beamed her. “Of course! Mum helped me choose the varnish, though. We wanted to make it safe to chew.“

“You.. you _made _this??“ Martin managed, still not sure he understood the situation correctly. “But it's... it's so... _good_. All the details are correct. And it's so smooth!“

Arthur grinned broadly. “Thanks, Skip! Well, Herc and Douglas helped a bit, to make sure I didn't get anything wrong. But I mainly worked with the pictures I took of GERTI.“

“But how did you make it?”

Now Arthur looked kind of puzzled again. “It's simple, really. You just take a piece of wood and a knife, and then you take the bits off the wood that don't look like a plane to you. Or like Snoopadoop. Or Mum. Depends on what you're making, really.“

“Simple?!“ Now Martin actually had to laugh. He‘d had no idea Arthur was so... crafty. “I don't think most people would find it simple to make something like this. It really is perfect, Arthur! Thank you!“

He would make sure the baby never ever got to play with anything else!


End file.
